Parte de la familia
by MiloLM
Summary: La familia Todoroki no era normal, ellos eran... peculiares. Tenían sus defectos y virtudes, y aun así, formar parte de ella no era una mala idea en realidad.


**Título:** Parte de la familia.

 **Personajes:** Enji Todoroki/Endeavor, Fuyumi Todoroki, Hawks, Rei Todoroki, Shōto Todoroki, Natsuo Todoroki, Dabi.

 **Pairing:** FuyuHawks/Huwumi. Mención de EnjiRei. Mención de TodoMomo.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, nada cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Humor, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 2450.

 **Notas:** No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué rayos me fumé para terminar escribiendo tanto de este shipp. Y tampoco sé cómo demonios he terminado todos estos one-shot's que había dejado olvidados desde hace rato.

Quizá el secreto esté en que ya no duermo.

... Sí, debe ser eso.

* * *

 **Summary:** La familia Todoroki no era normal, ellos eran... peculiares. Tenían sus defectos y virtudes, y aun así, formar parte de ella no era una mala idea en realidad.

* * *

 ** _Parte de la familia_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En el momento en el que Endeavor se enteró de que su única hija estaba en una relación con el afamado (y molesto) héroe Hawks, en la casa Todoroki se formó el infierno en la tierra.

Y duró unos quince minutos hasta que Rei calmó los humos de su esposo.

Y es que Fuyumi decidió que era el momento adecuado de decirlo frente a toda la familia, y no se equivocaba en realidad. Su madre finalmente había salido del hospital y era cuidada por su marido, Natsuo ya no odiaba tanto a su padre y Shōto se encontraba cursando su último año en la academia. Ese día había preparado una cena grande para finalmente soltar la gran noticia.

Una gran noticia que a Enji no le hizo para nada feliz. Menos aún cuando el responsable había aparecido entrando por una ventana saludando con naturalidad a todos —y lo _increíble_ en realidad no era eso, lo _increíble_ era que sus dos hijos y su esposa le devolvieran el saludo con gusto— y yendo directamente a sentarse a un lado de una nerviosa y algo avergonzada Fuyumi.

Esa noche el comedor de incendió.

A pesar de ello, el héroe de las alas no se asustó en lo más mínimo, y solamente se ofreció a pagar la reparación con el argumento de que seguramente era culpa suya, y no se equivocaba.

Pero no le dejaron ayudar.

Y luego de una disculpa por parte de la esposa de Endeavor, y unas palabras de aliento de sus futuros cuñados formales, al final vino un comentario serio.

—Supongo que a ti no te gustaría realmente formar parte de una familia tan... extraña.

Y oír eso de la boca de su futura esposa (título que ella no sabía que le había puesto) hizo que se riera divertido, llamando su atención y confundiéndola bastante.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Lo que me dijiste —aclara, dejando de reír y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Sabes, en realidad no me gustaría ser parte de la familia. A mí me _encantaría_ ser parte de tu familia, Fuyumi.

La albina sólo puede sonreír ante esa afirmación, y abrazarlo a modo de agradecimiento.

—Además, debe ser genial tener un calentador en casa sin pagar electricidad.

Fuyumi sabe que si su padre escuchaba eso, ella jamás volvería a ver a su pareja. Así que tendría que encargarse de cuidar la vida de Hawks por lo que le restaba de vida a ella.

Duro, _pero así era la realidad en la familia Todoroki._

Y desde la ventana, Endeavor observa a los dos abrazarse con cariño. Y se controla para no lanzarse desde ahí a alejarlos a ambos y decir —ordenar— que estaba prohibido el contacto hasta el matrimonio.

Lo cual _no_ sucedería. No mientras él siguiese vivo.

Lastimosamente no salió como esperaba, para nada. Y se siente patético, que siendo el héroe número uno no pueda siquiera evitar que su querida niña se casara con alguien tan horrible como Hawks. Y aunque ya no pueda decir eso en voz alta, puesto que se ganaría una mirada de enojo de su pequeña _ya no tan pequeña_ , lo grita en su interior una y otra vez todos los días.

Pero se calla en cuanto la ve aparecer por el pasillo, con su vestido de blanco tan hermoso, y las rosas rojas en sus manos que realzan sus extraños pero bonitos mechones que delatan su lado de fuego, dando señal de que no deja olvidado el hecho de que ella a pesar de todo está feliz de ser su hija.

Quiere llorar, pero no va a hacer eso. No puede parecer tan débil y menos cuando estará frente a tantas personas llevándola al altar. Claro que prefiere ignorar el hecho de que personalmente está entregando a su tesoro al maldito pollo.

Y al hacerlo finalmente, ella se detiene un momento para sonreírle con agradecimiento y cariño.

Y luego ahí se encontraban todos, en la gran iglesia, celebrando la boda de la hija de la familia Todoroki con el gran héroe número dos. Todos habían ido, inclusive Shōto, acompañado de todos sus compañeros de clase.

Y Natsuo se puso a llorar de felicidad.

—Ten. —La asistente de Hawks enseguida le pasa un pañuelo al albino, y éste lo toma para limpiarse las lágrimas y la nariz en tanto escucha los votos matrimoniales de su hermana.

Y en cuanto levanta la vista ya ve el beso final, y todos aplauden. Y entre tanto escándalo puede notar algo por el rabillo del ojo.

A un lado de las grandes puertas abiertas del lugar se encuentra él, su hermano. Es Touya, quien sonríe y también da un par de aplausos, y tan rápido como aparece vuelve a desaparecer, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Natsuo vuelve enseguida la mirada a su hermana, y se da cuenta de que ella observa el mismo lugar mientras su cara muestra sorpresa, hasta que se transforma en alegría y las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas blancas.

Ese día pareciera que todos los Todoroki llorasen de felicidad (menos Enji, que quiere llorar pero de impotencia). Incluso Shōto había derramado varias lágrimas mientras era consolado por una muchacha llamada Momo. Su madre ya había aparecido enseguida a preguntar si eran pareja, logrando por primera vez avergonzar al cubo de hielo de la familia.

Y mientras todos se encontraban celebrando, comiendo y bebiendo, Natsuo aprovechó el tiempo en que Fuyumi decidió sacar a bailar a su padre y a los demás, para acercarse a su cuñado.

—Ahora eres oficialmente parte de la familia. —Comenta divertido en tanto da un sorbo a su bebida. El rubio asiente a la par que observa a su esposa reír alegremente en la pista de baile junto a los demás invitados.

—Sabes, Fuyumi una vez me dijo que sería una mala idea —sincera el héroe, mirándolo—. Jamás le creí.

—Pues debiste, nuestra familia no es normal —declara entre broma y verdad—. Aunque creo que ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

—Un padre malhumorado, una madre demasiado tranquila, un hijo villano, otro cocinero y otro de ellos futuro héroe profesional —enumera con los dedos, fingiendo desdén—. Creo que no podría pedir nada mejor como familia.

—Olvidaste a la chica más hermosa de todas.

—No la olvidé, sólo no la incluí porque ella no es rara como ustedes.

—No te puedo negar eso.

Y se ríen ambos de la broma unos momentos antes de que la novia esta vez sacara a bailar al novio.

Hawks no podría pedir nada más. Fuyumi tampoco.

 _Endeavor sí. Endeavor quiere que se divorcien cuanto antes._

Pero esa idea se esfuma al pasar de un año, cuando va de camino al hospital luego de recibir una urgente llamada. Y al cruzar las puertas blancas siente que su corazón jamás había latido con tanto sentimiento.

—Hola, papá. —Es la voz dulce y cansada de Fuyumi lo que lo recibe.

Rei le sonríe dulcemente estando a un lado de la muchacha y hace señas para que se acerque cuanto antes.

Y ahí está. El nuevo integrante de la familia.

Observa al pequeño en los brazos de su hija. Se parece tanto a ella. _No_. Es idéntico a ella cuando aún era un bebé también. Le trae tantos recuerdos que de verdad le quiebran el alma y le hacen sentirse horriblemente culpable de pronto.

—Necesito un momento. —Pide enseguida, girándose y dando un par de pasos por la habitación.

Hasta que recuerda algo importante y su enojo vuelve.

—¿Y dónde rayos está Hawks?

Ambas féminas miran hacia la cortina que se alza en medio del cuarto, y enseguida Enji se dirige hacia allí a correrla y encontrar al pajarraco inconsciente y boca abajo en una camilla.

Fuyumi se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de su progenitor al notar las llamas que se formaban en su cuerpo.

—Él... se desmayó durante el parto.

Eso no hace que la ira del héroe de fuego disminuya. Lastimosamente no puede incinerarlo o su nieto quedaría sin padre, y vaya que no quería arruinar algo como la vida de su hija y el pobre niño. Así que solamente respira profundo, bajando los humos solo o seguramente Rei se los bajaría con una torre de hielo. Y no, gracias, ya se había duchado con agua helada esa mañana por lo que no hacía falta sufrir otro ataque de hipotermia.

Y regresa al hecho de que su hija ahora es madre, y que los hermanos de ésta son tíos, y que ahora él y Rei son abuelos.

Lo último no quiere aceptarlo, así que Hawks y Shōto se encargan de hacerle saber los hechos todos los días.

—Hey, _abuelo_ , mira quién llegó a visitarte. —La monotonía con la que Shōto dice ese título hacia él hace que suene todavía más insultante.

Por suerte su enojo y ganas de regañarlo se van en cuanto ve a Fuyumi entrar por la puerta, con Koritsu en sus brazos y una gran sonrisa en ambos rostros. Inevitablemente también muestra una, _diminuta e imperceptible_ , y se levanta para saludar a su hija y a su nieto de nueve meses que empieza a balbucear ya algunas cosas. Le acaricia con delicadeza impropia la cabellera blanca de mechones rojos, y el infante se ríe fuertemente.

—Tu abuelo es un hombre muy cariñoso. ¿No lo crees tú también, Fuyumi?

Y como siempre el pollo de su yerno tenía que hacer presencia y perturbar su paz. A veces se pregunta qué rayos vio Fuyumi en alguien como él.

Por otro lado la mujer se ríe de la situación, sin maldad verdadera, sólo disfrutando del agradable momento con su familia.

Esos momentos que de verdad atesoraría con todo su ser, instantes donde el amargado Endeavor sonreía con sinceridad y Hawks prefería mantener su boca cerrada y dedicarle miradas llenas de amor, y que su niño se removiera en sus brazos y estirara sus mechones en un intento por llamar su atención.

 _Tan hermoso que siente que llorará._

Como lo hace la primera vez que ve a su pequeño caminar y decide enseñarlo a toda la familia.

—¡Ese es mi campeón! —Lloriquea Natsuo mientras abraza al infante albino al terminar de hacer su demostración. El niño por su parte no le hace caso a los llantos histéricos de su tío y sólo mordisquea su mano—. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Koritsu! ¡Eres mi sobrino favorito!

—Es tu único sobrino. —Declara Shōto con su típica monotonía de siempre. A su lado, Momo se ríe con suavidad.

El mayor lo ignora y sigue diciendo lo alegre que está de que hubiese hecho tal hazaña. Enji solamente se mantiene en silencio el resto del día para no arruinar el ambiente... o contestarle mal a Hawks, que como siempre anda buscando problemas, al igual que Shōto.

Igual la imagen de su primer nieto dando sus primeros pasos es algo que no se le olvidará, lo quisiera o no. Como tampoco lo sería la primera vez que lo ve alejarse de su madre usando un uniforme escolar de jardín de niños, y despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa para entrar a la institución.

Nadie olvidaría algo como eso, algo como el primer día de clases. Tampoco Kori olvidaría ese día, porque mientras esperaba a que lo recogieran en la salida terminó conociendo a un hombre bastante peculiar y llamativo.

—Veo que heredaste los ojos de tu madre —le comenta el desconocido una vez se encuentra a su altura. Está todo lleno de quemaduras pero eso no le importa al verlo sonreír—. Es un alivio.

Kori nota enseguida los orbes turquesa del chico, y los apunta con sorpresa.

—Los tuyos también se parecen a los de mamá.

Dabi no puede evitar reír un poco, y luego con parsimonia le acaricia la cabeza al pequeño.

—Cuídate, enano. No hables más con extraños.

 _Una advertencia irónica_ , diría cualquiera. No los Todoroki, que ya sabían que no era un desconocido. Entre ellos, Koritsu sabía que lo conocía.

—Y dile a tu tío Shōto que deje de intentar atraparme.

Y cuando se lo dijera éste se desmayaría. Fue así al final al descubrir que el conocido villano Dabi era su hermano mayor. Lo supo demasiado tarde y aún así al final las palabras de su sobrino fue lo que hicieron que calmara el rencor que se había instalado en su interior.

—Pero él también es parte de la familia, ¿no?

Jamás creería que un niño de cinco años, que apenas manifestaba su increíble Quirk, que apenas se le había caído el primer diente y que apenas se sabía el alfabeto, tuviera tanta razón.

Y sólo puede suspirar con cansancio, y tomar asiento al lado del niño.

—Tienes una mente abierta, te pareces a tu padre.

—Sólo quiero a mi familia. El tío Touya es parte de la familia.

Ni siquiera el villano, que sigue odiando su apellido, puede rechazar el hecho de que pertenece a esa familia.

Y—

Endeavor quiere ser un buen abuelo.

Fuyumi es una madre sobreprotectora.

Hawks está feliz de tener días tan animados.

Shōto se desmaya el día que su esposa le avisa que está embarazada.

Touya está feliz de conocer a sus sobrinos (y tratar de matar a su cuñado un par de veces).

Y—

Koritsu no quiere ser parte de ninguna otra familia más que de la suya.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 **N/A:** El nombre "Koritsu" es el diminutivo de la expresión "Kori no tsubasa" que literalmente significa "Alas de hielo".

Ya sabrán por qué :v


End file.
